This invention relates to electrical switching devices, and more particularly to pendant type switch devices for control of electric hoists or cranes or the like such as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,791,665; 2,891,132; 3,086,090; 3,749,870 and 4,356,367. Such a switch is typically suspended from an overhead hoist motor or the like by a support wire or cable; is electrically interconnected with such motor by a plurality of conductors which may be incorporated in a single cable along with the support wire or cable, and is operationally held in the operator's hand. However, when the switch is not being operated, it will usually be left dangling on its support cable which in some cases is long enough to permit the switch when dropped to fall to the ground. Hence, for example, in a typical factory operation the switch is often slammed against various objects and is a good part of the time left either swinging on its cable above the floor level or lying on the floor; so that in either case it is exposed to buffeting such as by passing lift trucks or the like.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved switch device of this type which is less subject to damage from abusive treatment such as above described, and which is fully electrically insulated and more readily field exchangeable than such switches of prior designs.
Another object is to provide an improved switch device as aforesaid which includes a "multiple speed" control feature.
Another object is to provide an improved switch device as aforesaid which includes a precise load lowering control system.
Still another object is to provide a switch device as aforesaid which is more readily operable by personnel wearing hand gloves.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following specification and the drawing herewith.